


Five More Minutes

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Winchester House [7]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: The Winchester House [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Five More Minutes

Once the two of you were out of the shower, you each dried off and got changed before Dean ordered the pizza. You curled up on the couch while you waited and Dean got up to pay once they knocked. He didn’t care that he didn’t have a shirt on, or how his knuckles looked. He didn’t wanted you answering the door. Period. Opening it, he raised his eyebrow and smirked at Cory’s face. “Hey, man.” He leaned against the doorframe. “How’s it going?” 

“It’s… going…” Cory muttered. “I have a pizza for Y/N.”

“For us.” He corrected. “But thanks. How’s the pizza place? Still scaring people off from moving in next to us? Oh, wait…” He grinned. “That’s not happening again.” 

Cory rolled his eyes, holding out his hand for the money. “That’ll be $18.65.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, yeah. Wouldn’t want you telling the world that I don’t pay the pizza guys their share.” He handed him a twenty. “Keep the change.” It wasn’t a big tip, but it was better than nothing, and Dean still didn’t like Cory. 

“Thanks.” Cory sighed, obviously still intimidated. “Night.” 

Dean smirked as he left and came back in, looking proud. “Dinner is served.” He put it on the coffee table. 

“Thank you.” You smiled at him. “Everything okay?” You asked as he sat down. 

“Everything’s just fine.” He kissed your cheek. “Even better now.” He got comfortable next to you, hoping that nothing else happened to you.

You smiled and kissed under his jaw as you rubbed his chest. “Thanks for rescuing me.” You said softly. “I kept hoping you’d come.”

“Baby, I’ll always come.” He rubbed your side. “I would have stayed up all night trying to find you.” He hated the thought that that could have happened. “They weren’t smart about it, thankfully.” At least he had that on his side. 

“They never said why they kidnapped me. Do you think it had something to do with Lisa?” You asked, worried.

“I honestly didn’t think of that.” He hummed. “I’ll have it looked into, though.” He promised. “No one will dare do this again.” Not after what they did to the guys that took you. 

You looked up at him and knew he was promising that. “I’ll have to make something special for the guys and your dad’s buddies.” You noted. “Maybe a nice big dinner? I’ll start putting money aside to make it when your dad and his friends get back from their ride. I’m assuming that they’ll leave tomorrow now?”

He kissed you softly. “Don’t worry about that. Plus, that means dad likes you. He doesn’t call in his guys for just anyone.” That was saying something. “I’m sure their thanks is just that you’re okay.”

“Nope.” You leaned against him. “It’s already happening in my head.” You smiled. “And I like cooking for all you guys.” You reminded him. “I have a notebook in my kitchen drawer with a list of your guys’ favorites.”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re so darn cute, sweetheart.” He kissed your temple. “Now let’s eat, watch a movie, and get some sleep.” He suggested.

“Okay.” You moved to set up your plates, the pizza making your stomach growl. 

* * *

Waking up the next morning, your head was on Dean’s chest, your arm over his stomach. You smiled, loving waking up to him. You scooted you and kissed his cheek. He smiled slightly in his sleep, making you chuckle. 

You moved to go get ready for the day, wanting to wake him up with breakfast. “No. Stay here.” He yawned, trying to pull you back to him. “Please.” He said.

You giggled at his cuteness. “Five more minutes.” You agreed, letting him pull you close, kissing your shoulder.

“You’re so warm.” He nuzzled your hair and rubbed down your side. He knew you had to call your work to let them know that you wouldn’t be there, but he wanted you all to himself. 

You turned in his arms suddenly and looked at him, running a finger over his cheek. He looked so peaceful. You couldn’t help but look over his features. 

“Like what you see?” He smiled, opening his eyes as he felt you staring. When you blushed, he smirked. “That’s okay, I like what I see, too.” He pecked your lips gently. “Always do.” He flirted.

You blushed further and bit your lip. “I’ve never done anything before.” You said quickly. “I thought you should know…” Your voice was soft. Would he feel differently now? You figured he would like someone more experienced. 

Dean blinked, looking at you. “I’m not making you feel pressured, am I?” He asked.

You shook your head quickly. “No. Not at all. I just wanted you to know.” Being honest was important to you. 

He searched your gaze. “Okay.” He squeezed your arm. “Don’t worry, I’m not expecting anything. I’m okay with what we do.” He smiled. “I want you comfortable.”

You shrugged a shoulder. “It’s not that I don’t want to, I just never have.” You chuckled at the look on his face. “Never really cared one way or the other.”

“Oh.” He said simply. “Well, I don’t mind.” He smiled. “Showing you or teaching you, whatever you want to call it. If that’s what you want with me.” He kissed the tip of your nose. 

“Want to just see where things go?” You asked, biting your lip.

He nodded. “Okay.” He agreed. When you kissed him, he eagerly kissed you back. He pulled you close, enjoying kissing you. It felt right, and relaxing. 

You felt comfortable with Dean and gently rolled on top of him for easier access. You were no longer feeling the need to get out of bed and start your day.

* * *

Dean smiled as he pulled you under the shower after your morning of activity. “What sounds good for breakfast?” He asked you.

“I was going to make you some pancakes and bacon.” You smiled up at him. “How’s that sound?”

“Only if we make them together.” He got the soap to wash you. “I’d like to help out while I’m staying with you.”

You leaned into him. “Fine.” You kissed his chest. You’d soak up every moment you could while he was staying with you. “How long do you think you’ll want to stay over here? So I know how much food to get when I go shopping.” 

He thought for a moment. “At least a week or so. I don’t want you getting tired of me.” He chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll want your space back soon enough.” He teased. 

You shook your head. “Doubt I’ll ever get tired of you.” You said honestly. You enjoyed his company. “Now let’s get cleaned up, I’ll call the library, and we can make breakfast.” You smiled. 

“Deal.” 

* * *

You were sitting down to breakfast when there was a knock at the door. You frowned and went to get it yourself. You didn’t think any of the guys would be there that early. Opening the door, you relaxed when you saw John. “Just wanted to check on you.” He told you. “See how you’re feeling.” 

You smiled up at him. “Just sore and a bit tired. But otherwise, okay.” You were thankful he came to check on you. “I’m staying home today, so I’ll get to just relax. Which is weird. I’ve never called out before.”

“You deserve it.” He smiled. “I’ll be around a couple more days just to make sure there’s no ruckus.” There was no way he could take off so soon after you being kidnapped. “So if you need anything, I’m right next door.”

“Thanks, John. That means a lot.” You said honestly. “I have some extra pancakes if you want?” You motioned behind you. “And bacon. Unless Dean’s been eating it while I’m talking to you.” You chuckled.

“It’s possible.” He laughed. “I’ll take a couple of cakes, thanks.” He wouldn’t pass up on your homemade meal. He followed you in, shutting the door behind him. “Hey, Dean.”

“Hey, Dad. All okay in the world?” He asked as he sipped his juice. 

“Nope. But at least for now.” He chuckled. “Was telling Y/N I’m sticking around for a couple days.” He said as he sat down. “And she invited me for breakfast.”

“Cool.” Dean nodded. 

You quickly stacked some pancakes and bacon for him on a plate. “Juice or water?” You asked. 

“Water’s fine, sweetheart.” He began eating once you brought that over. “These are great.” 

“Dean helped.”

Dean shot his dad a look when he smirked at him. “I like helping.” He pointed out. “I used to help mom, too.” He reminded him, looking back to his plate.

“True.” John couldn’t argue with that. He nodded, taking another bite. 

You felt that was a somewhat sensitive subject, so you didn’t ask. You ate calmly with them, glad John seemed to like you now. It was a big change from him wanting you guys to split up. You made small conversation but it wasn’t awkward. 

Dean picked up his cell when he saw Kevin calling. “Hey, Kev.” He got up to go take the call in the living room. “What’s up?”

“Hey, was listening to the scanner and I’m pretty sure the guys squealed that it was you and Benny.” He said quickly. “I have a feeling your house is gonna be swarmed any minute now.” He added. “They have no way to know you’re next door.”

Dean stiffened. “Anything on my dad? Or you guys?” He went to look out your curtains, knowing they’d be hearing sirens any minute now.

“Not that I’ve heard.” He sighed. “I’ll call Sam.” Kevin knew that he’d want to go warn you. 

After they hung up, Dean swallowed as he went back to the dining room. “The cops are on their way.” He told you. “Kev heard it on the scanner. Me and Benny. They don’t know I’m here, so they’re about to raid our house.”

John stiffened as well. “You running, hiding or neither?” He asked. 

You stood worriedly. “What do I do?” You added. 

“I run or hide and I won’t be able to see Y/N. And it would make things harder on Sammy.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Won’t be my first arrest, and we both know it won’t be my last. Worth it.” He gave you a small smile. “And that’s up to you, babe. You don’t have to visit me if that makes you uncomfortable.”

You wrung your hands together. “Of course I’ll visit.” Uncomfortable or not, he was your boyfriend. You looked outside as you heard the sirens. Getting up, you went to hug him. He hugged you back, kissing the top of your head. 

“The guys will make sure you’re okay while I’m locked up.” He promised you. “Kev says it doesn’t sound like they mentioned anyone besides us.” Which was bittersweet. Sure, his guys weren’t getting locked up, but at the same time, it was clear they wanted him away from you. 

“Sammy and I will make sure she’s safe.” John assured his son, patting him on the back as he went to watch the house. 

“I’ll be okay, babe.” Dean squeezed you. He had one hand on your lower back, and the other on the back of your neck as he felt you start to cry. “I’ll write you. I promise.” His voice cracked. This was the first time he had any emotion to getting arrested. It had been common at that point, but he hadn’t left someone behind that he cared about this much in terms of a relationship. 

“Be careful.” You managed, not wanting to let him go. “Please?” 

Dean nodded. “I will. I won’t pick any fights.” Which he had a habit of doing. “Want to get back to you as soon as possible.” 

“Two are coming.” John sighed. 

You pulled Dean into a kiss. “I’ll have Sam tell me as soon as I can visit.” You told him. A moment later you were watching Dean walk out your front door, hands up. You wrapped your arms around yourself as you cried. The second he was slammed on the ground, your hand went over your mouth. 

John gently wrapped an arm around your shoulders. “He’ll be okay.” He said gently. This was exactly why he didn’t want the two of you together. There was no fighting it now, however. Now, he felt he needed to be there for you. He saw how much you cared for each other and doubted anything would come between that. 

You hugged him after a moment, not knowing how you’d handle this. Especially because you felt he was only getting arrested because of you. You were why he even had to go against those guys in the first place. You felt horrible. 

John rubbed your back as he held you, seeing his son get driven away. “Let me call Sam over, okay?” His voice was soft. All you could do was nod, not looking away until the cars turned the corner, out of your sights. He pulled out his phone, not wanting to leave you alone and quickly dialed Sam. “Hey, want to come over to Y/N’s for a while?” He asked, licking his lips. “She just saw Dean get arrested.”

“Yeah, I’ll be over soon.” Sam agreed. 


End file.
